


贱虫小黄文【并不！

by bukeaijun



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Porn, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun





	贱虫小黄文【并不！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [spideypool porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874912) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



Peter脱下了他身上最后一件衣物，他轻咬着嘴唇，绯红了脸垂下眼帘看着Wade。他小心翼翼地伸出一只手，不确定他是否被允许去触碰对方。  
  
 _搞什么——_  
  
Wade点了点头为自己打气，迟疑地向Peter迈去一小步。

**现在要干毛线？**  
  
 _这里他妈的是怎么个回事？_  
  
Peter挑衅地微笑起来，拉近了两人的距离，伸向Wade面罩的边沿。  
  
“哇哦当心点！见鬼的你在干什么啊，Spidey？”  
  
Peter看起来困惑又紧张。“什么？我以为。Wade，拜托，你怎么回事啊？你难道不想...你难道不想要我吗？”  
  
Wade为他完全不合常理的反应感到羞愧，自己摘下了面罩，带着情欲迅速贴近了Peter。  
  
 **搞毛啊！**  
  
 _我们是在一篇小黄文里吗？我觉得我们是在一篇小黄文里。和Spiderman一起的小黄文。_  
  
 **我告诉过你们我们不该吃奇怪的食物，因为这会让我们做奇怪的梦。**  
  
Wade开始脱下他的制服，Peter躺在床上，害羞又紧张，却又因为期待而轻轻发颤。  
  
“哇哦，没门。这不行。我不擅长说谎，Spidey，你人真的很好，我特别想和你做朋友，但是我不喜欢你这个样子。嗯，这句谎话好像似曾相识...手，停下来！我们不能脱衣服！”  
  
Peter无视了Wade的胡言乱语，他知道这是因为他很紧张——Peter觉得他紧张的样子很可爱。他在床上展开自己的身体，用手抚过自己赤裸的胸口，呻吟出声。“求你Wade，占有我！现在就占有我！求你！我需要你！”  
  
 _我不觉得这是一个梦。Spiderman在我们的梦里一般来说要稍微...我不知道怎么说...稍微不那么OOC一点..._  
  
 **这太过错乱了。我在哪儿见过这种情形。我知道这个形式。事实上是某个疯狂的少女正在写这傻逼玩意！**  
  
“我不干这个。听好了，女士，不论你在想什么，我绝对不会就这样脱下衣服干Spiderman的。”  
  
Wade吞咽了一下，开始卖力地尽快脱下了自己的衣服，在这期间他差点摔倒。  
  
 **“我他妈为什么是裸着的！”**  
  
 **操她写的真棒。**  
  
 _棋逢对手。_  
  
Wade缓慢地靠近床沿，Peter脸上染上一抹绯红，呼吸变得急促起来。他低泣着，呻吟着，叹息着。  
  
“我都没碰他，这到底是什么鬼。”  
  
Peter抓住了Wade的后脑勺，把他拉向自己，他们的双唇撞在一起。呻吟着。  
  
 **这可真是尴尬...**  
  
Wade用舌头启开Peter的嘴，在他的口腔中探索着，品尝着他的情人。  
  
“你的分级才不止唔哇唔——!”  
  
Wade轻轻摩擦着他们的胯部，Peter在欢愉中哭出声来。Wade为这天堂般的嗓音沉醉。Peter一把抓住Wade的肩膀，用力地把自己的胯部向Wade送去，他的呼吸变成了短促甜美的喘息。  
  
 _似乎她有一张老套词汇里的最老套部分的列表。_  
  
“哦，哦，嗯，这还挺不错的。你能让他稍微抓一下我的背吗？”  
  
Peter抓挠着Wade的背，迷离在情欲之中。他就这么出于本能地臣服于Wade的毫无意义的胡言乱语，他像一个祈祷者一般呢喃着对方的名字。  
  
“稍微不要这么拿腔拿调行吗？你让我们都很尴尬，真的。”  
  
Wade真的很粗 **鲁所以他早泄了，现在瞧瞧谁尴尬吧。**  
  
 **到此结束。操他妈的。**


End file.
